


More Dumb Glimmadora Fluff Cause I'm A Simp

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Sneaking Out, Surprise Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmer has been grounded and is unable to do anything for two weeks. Grounding sucks and she is not looking forward to it. However, on her first night of her punishment, Adora has a different plan in mind.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	More Dumb Glimmadora Fluff Cause I'm A Simp

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend [CountDorku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku) who when I sent this draft saw I had this as a name and told me to keep the title

Glimmer hates this. The next couple of weeks, she will be forced to stay at home with no way to see friends other than at school. Any plans she might have had are now thrown right out the window. Grounded? Sure, she just was caught fighting another kid at school but she had it coming. The other teenager has been a thorn in her side for a while now and someone needed to teach the odd eyed girl a lesson. Now, Glimmer has been sentenced to two weeks of punishment. 

The seventeen year old lies on her back, staring up at her pale pink ceiling. The fan above her spins around slowly, making a soft hum. Her grounding also includes no phone, creating boredom. At least her mother has the sense to let her have a laptop so she can still do her homework. However, not everyone has the same social media as her or is around at the same time. Her phone fixed most of that but now there is not much to do. She needs new books and video games to play. What she really needs and wants is her girlfriend, Adora. 

As much as her mother, Angella, might love the blonde haired girl, she had to put her foot down. Glimmer still can vividly repeat the conversation in her head that occurred between her, her mother, and Adora. 

“You know I am going to have to ground you.” Angella had said. 

“ _ Fine.  _ What is the punishment?” Glimmer groaned. 

“Well, you need your laptop. You don’t have a TV. Obviously no phone but…” Angella’s gaze ended up on Adora, who stood a few feet away. “No Adora.”

Adora had quickly protested this, shocked. “What? No Adora?!?”

“No Adora!” Angella responded without missing a beat. 

So here she is, banned from seeing Adora expect for those hours they share the same class or lunch table. It is only day one of the grounding and it already is tourture. What she wouldn’t give to see her right about now. 

_ Tap! _

“What the hell?” Glimmer props herself up onto her elbows. She looks at the window that her bed rests near. She could have sworn she just heard a noise against the glass. Was she just imagining things? However, when there is another sound, she knows something is going on. Glimmer crawls over and opens her window. 

Cold air blasts her. Winter is in full swing, telling everyone that it will be here to stay for quite some time. Clouds that loom in the sky threaten to dumb snow down at any moment. The darkness covers everything, the only light that allows for sight is from her bedroom. After some moments, Glimmer is able to find the source of the noise. Standing down below in her yard is Adora. Even from the second story, she can tell there is a huge, dumb smile on her face. 

“A-Adora?!? What are you doing here?” Glimmer hisses. Though, she can’t lie. Her heart flutters at the sight of her girlfriend. 

“What? You don’t want to see me?” Adora replies, trying her best not to speak too loud. “I can always leave if you don’t want me here.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “Seriously. What are you doing here? My mom won’t be that happy.”

“It’s Saturday night! I had been planning on taking you out anyway so screw it. I still want to.”

Glimmer leans on her windowsill. A broad smile finds its way on her face and a sense of excitement fills every inch of her body. “Oh? Being a little rebel now? When did you become like that?”

“What can I say? You rubbed off of me. Now get a coat on and get your butt out here. I stole the ladder from your shed. Hurry up before your mom realizes I am out here.”

Glimmer nods, excitement filling her bones. She is careful not to make too much noise. Each step is planned out, avoiding squeaking boards or accidently kicking something. In a matter of moments, she pulls out a purple, winter coat. Boots slip onto her feet and gloves on her hands. Prepped in her gear for a secret outing, Glimmer returns to her window. Somehow, without even alerting her, Adora has propped up a ladder against the side of the house. 

She takes one last look over her shoulder, listening close to see if her mother is outside. With no sounds of footsteps, Glimmer takes a breath before climbing down the ladder. Half way down, she lets her feet hang free and allows gravity to slide her body down to earth. The second her feet are on the ground, she spins around. 

Adora has no time at all before she is nearly body slammed to the cold earth. By some sort of luck, the blonde is able to keep the two upright. While stumbling back some steps, Glimmer’s arms wrap around her girlfriend’s neck. Adora’s own arms snake around her body, pulling her into a safe embrace as their lips lock together. 

Glimmer refuses to pull away. There is no need for winter clothing to keep the dangers of freezing temperatures away. The warmth from Adora’s own body is like a mini radiator and the kiss only adds fuel to the welcoming fire. Nothing can compete with how much Glimmer loves being nestled in her girlfriend’s arms. Every time she is held, it is like she always has belonged in them. Every drop of this moment is squeezed out, Glimmer wanting to enjoy every millisecond. 

“You know, we only have been apart for like a day,” Adora states when they finally pull away. He grins from here to ear and stars shine in her eyes. “And we can still see each other at school.”

“Yeah but I still can’t help missing you,” Glimmer replies. She begins to rock back and forth in Adora’s arms. Her eyes remain on the sky blue ones of her girlfriend, the ones that captured her heart. When Adora reaches up and begins playing with her soft hair she softly sighs and presses her head further into the touch. 

“We gotta dye your hair again. That is always so fun to do together,” Adora says. 

Between sports, band, school, and everything else, Glimmer has not had time to color her hair pink and purple, something she has been doing for years now. Her jet black locks have taken back its hold. “Well, once I am ungrounded we can do it again. Just have to make sure we don't wreck the bathroom again.”

Adora chuckles. “Oh man. Your mom made  _ sure  _ we cleaned that up. Still can’t believe there aren’t any stains in it.

“Enough of that,” Glimmer says, her voice becoming sing-song, “what are we gonna do tonight?”

Adora removes her hand from her girlfriend’s hair and places a gloved finger on the tip of her nose. “You will have to wait and find out. I want to keep it a surprise.”

Glimmer crinkles up her nose and sticks out her tongue. “You and your surprises. I should’ve known. Alright. You got this princess out of her locked castle. Where to my knight in shining armor?”

Their fingers lace together, creating an unbreakable hold. Adora guides Glimmer away. They jog some feet, wanting to get away from the house as soon as possible. Once they feel like they are a safe distance away and no one will follow them, their footsteps slow. 

Glimmer has barely the faintest idea where Adora will take her. Entering the heart of town, there are so many things that can be done. Movies, dinner, any old store, a stroll in the park, and so much more. So many thoughts enter her mind with what her girlfriend could be taking her. Though, it does not matter all that much at the end of the day. As long as she is with Adora, she is perfectly happy with life. As they walk through the streets of Brightmoon, Glimmer cannot keep her eyes off the blonde. Even in the dull, pale, yellow lights of the streetlamps, Adora glows and radiates love. 

“Okay,” Adora slows to a stop. Continuing to keep her hands locked in Glimmer’s, the blonde steps in front of her girlfriend. A large, bright smile is on her face, going from ear to ear. Excitement is flooding her eyes and the smaller of the pair can see her partner vibrating. “Close your eyes.”

Glimmer raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? We are doing this?”

“Yes! Do it!  _ Please? _ ” Her sky blue eyes grow wide, just like that of a golden retriever puppy who wants to soften someone up for human food. 

“Alright, alright,” Glimmer chuckles, shutting her eyes. For good measure and to humor her girlfriend more, she uses her free hand to cover her sight even more. “Take me away! Just don’t run me into a pole.”

“Don’t worry, hon. Trust me, you will love this.”

Glimmer feels herself being tug down the sidewalk. She tries her best to figure out where she is being guided to. Every turn they take or stop, the raven haired girl uses the mental map of her hometown in her head. However, it soon becomes hard to figure out and she gives up. Maybe that is better so she is even more surprised. After what probably about two minutes or so, Adora makes one last turn. 

The sound of a bell fills Glimmer’s ears and warm air wraps around her, pushing out the cold. A new noise replaces the old. The sounds of chatter among others, laughter mixed in. When she takes her next breath through her nose, it is bombarded with new scents. Freshly brewed coffee, strong peppermint, and mouth watering, hot bread. Where in the world is she?

A hand, one rough from years of sports and other hard use yet still warm, touches hers. Gingerly, it pulls it away. Glimmer keeps her eyes shut, seeing nothing but darkness. Adora’s soft and gentle voice soon enters her ears. “You can open your eyes now, Glitter-bug.”

Glimmer does as she is told. When she does, a bright, white light blinds her momentarily. She blinks it back, allowing clear shapes and colors to form in front of her. What stares back at her is a small café. Several tables and chairs sit towards one end, butting up against a set of windows. Flower pots hang from the ceiling and decorations for the upcoming holidays are everywhere. Part of the dark wooden counter is glass, showing off many baked goods. In the middle, there are baskets filled with different flavored coffee beans just waiting to be scooped up and grinded. 

Glimmer finds her breath taken away. 

“What do you think?” Adora asks after several moments. “The place just opened up.”

“Amazing…” Glimmer breathlessly answers. “I forgot all about this place.”

Adora’s eyes go soft. “Pick whatever you want. It’s all on me. Go wild.”

The first thing Glimmer heads to is the counter. After much debating, everything looks so good and she wants to take a bite out of everything, she settles on some rich hot chocolate and some warm and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She gets extras of both to give to Adora. The blonde happily takes the offer and nibbles of the sweet as Glimmer continues her shopping. 

The next thing is the basket of coffee beans. Glimmer realizes she will have to hide them for a while so her mother does not realize she snuck out. However, she can also lie later and say Adora or one of her friends gave them to her at school. Whatever the case, Glimmer isn’t about to let this opportunity pass her up. She decides to fill up three small bags with her favorite flavors. 

The last thing she gets are a few more goodies to snack on in her room when she gets home. The person behind the counter gives both her and Adora a free candy cane. Having the biggest sweet tooth in the whole universe, the blonde happily unwraps it and sticks it in her mouth. The two do not leave right away. Instead, the couple enjoys the comforting aura the store emits. People continue to chatter and laugh at whatever they talk about. In the background, someone turns on some cheery music, adding to the atmosphere. 

Finally, it is time to leave. Adora looks at her watch seeing how much time has passed. Even if the two want to spend the whole night together, they only have so much luck. At any moment, Angella could check on Glimmer’s room and find her missing. That will only lead to more trouble. After being nudged by her girlfriend, Glimmer follows her outside to head back home. 

Upon stepping back outside to the dark and cold night, the two are greeted with a surprise of their own. Snow has begun to fall down the sky, covering the ground in a thin, white blanket. Time will tell on how much it decides to blanket Brightmoon in. With the new precipitation, the world has suddenly come to a halt. Quietness and stillness hang in the air and is only disturbed by the footsteps of boots crunching snow and the chatter every now again for Adora and Glimmer. 

When the two reach Glimmer’s house once more, they stop behind some bushes hoping to conceal themselves for several more minutes. Arms wrap back around each other, pulling the two together. They fit like a puzzle piece and separating them always takes a bit of effort to do so. While they stay as close as humanly possible, feeling each other’s heat, Adora’s hand once more finds its way into her girlfriend’s soft hair. Slowly, the blonde runs her hands through it. 

“You know, the snow in your hair...it looks like stars in the night sky. It’s so lovely I wish I could get a picture of it but I doubt my phone could do it justice.”

“‘Course you love it, Starlight.” Glimmer presses her forehead against Adora’s. “Thank you for taking me out tonight.”

“Not a problem. I wish we could spend more time together.”

“Hey, you got me out of the house. I got to spend time with you. Tonight was more than enough for me. Now mind giving me a kiss goodnight? I dunno how many we can get right now so we need to enjoy each one we get.”

Adora’s signature crooked smile spreads across her face. “I am always gonna enjoy them no matter what.”

Without uttering another word, the two lock their lips one more time. In the warmth and strength, Glimmer can taste the lingering peppermint from the candy cane Adora chowed down on. The raven haired girl, snow decorating her hair and the cold air nipping at her skin, soaks the kiss all in. Both squeeze each other tighter, attempting to get closer to one another. Meld together and become one. When they pull apart, they stay in each other’s arms for another minute before it is time to leave. 

Glimmer carefully climbs the latter once more, doing her best not to create too much noise as she enters her room once more. Once she is safe inside, Adora removes the latter and disappears to put it back on the shed. She quickly reappears and blows one last kiss towards her girlfriend. Glimmer catches it and holds it close to her heart before blowing her own kiss to the blonde. With a wave goodbye, Adora disappears and the window is shut. 

Glimmer removes her clothing and puts them back in her closest. Her heart is light and she feels almost on cloud nine. A short date night but one that was amazing. Even as she sees a note on her bed, her mood cannot be broken. 

She knows right away what that is. “Well, what is my punishment now?” Glimmer says to herself as she opens it up. Sure enough it is from her mother. 

_ Hello Glimmer,  _

_ I do hope you had fun tonight. I know you went out with Adora, I saw you sneaking away with her. I won’t lie, I might have done the same when I was your age. So I am being sincere when I say I hope tonight was a good night. However, you still snuck out when you were grounded. Thus, I must add something to it. Tomorrow, you will accompany me on all my errands. Which I plan on starting them at 8 am. Please do try to get up by then. I don’t think either of us want me to try and wake you.  _

_ -Mom _

“Eh,” Glimmer shrugs. “Worth it.”


End file.
